digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Lucemon (Digimon War of all Worlds)
Lucemon is the Digimon partner of Midori Kobayashi and Xavier Akiyama. Lucemon was created from a virus on Midori's computer, and became her Digimon partner, although Midori treated him cruelly, filling his heart with hatred, creating Lucemon Chaos Mode within him. During, Digimon War of all Worlds he is able to turn good at the end, and peacefully goes to the Dark Area. During the sequel, Digimon, Dawn of a New Era, the Seven Great Demon Lords revive him. Attacks * Grand Cross: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cross. * Divine Feet: Kicks his opponent with the strength of a thousand angels. * Fallen Angel Mist (w/DexDorugoramon): Lucemon and DexDorugoramon create a mist that shatters the soul. Other Forms The name "Lucemon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Puttimon Puttimon is the Fresh form of Lucemon. Puttimon is a baby angel. He only appears when Midori or Xavier doubt themselves. His only attack is Angel Dust. Attacks * Angel Dust: Calls forth a mysterious powder while flying about that places the opponent in a happy mood. Cupimon Cupimon is the In-Training form of Lucemon. Cupimon is an angel Digimon. His only attack is Angel Ring. Attacks * Angel Ring: Creates a sphere of light that traps opponents. Lucemon Chaos Mode Lucemon Chaos Mode is the Ultimate form of Lucemon. He is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords and represents the sin of Pride. He is considered the most deadly of the Demon lords and was created from Lucemon's hatred of Midori, then recreated by stealing Xavier's pride. Attacks * Paradise Lost Punch: Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. * Ultimate Sacrifice: Produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. * Deadly Roll: Rolls dice, deciding whether or not his attack will just hurt, or kill. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is Lucemon's Ultimate form. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is a very strong Digimon, known to be able to kill thousands with one attack. He holds the Gehenna, an orb of darkness that contains the good form of Lucemon, Lucemon Larva Attacks * Annihilation Maelstrom: Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns. * Tide of Despair: Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything. * Wrath of Darkness: Sends a wave of darkness that destroys everything in its path * Dimension Slasher ''': Slashes his foe, sending them to the Dark Area. * '''Annihilation Soul (w/Dexmon): Both create a wave of power, sending everything to the depths of the Dark Area. Lucemon Larva Lucemon Larva is Lucemon's true form. He lives inside of the Gehenna, and is pure and has no hatred nor love. He is known to represent the connection him and Midori have. * Larva Needle: Lucemon Larva sends a needle out it's stomach, purifying anything it touches.